It is very common for parents or other caretakers to accidentally forget to remove a child or infant from his/her vehicle. The present invention features an alert device for alerting a driver or other occupants of a vehicle that a child or infant is on board. The alert device is designed to be plugged into an electrical receptacle in the vehicle (e.g., cigarette lighter).
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.